1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of photonics, and in particular to Echelle gratings with low Polarization Dependent Loss (PDL) for use as multiplexers and demultiplexers in wavelength division multiplex communications systems.
2. Description or Related Art
Echelle gratings can be used as a diffractive element in wavelength multiplexer or demultiplexer devices. To improve the reflecting efficiency of a silica based grating, it is known to deposit a metallic layer, typically aluminum, on the grating facets. Unfortunately, the diffraction efficiency using this technique is highly sensitive to the state of polarisation of the incident light. A metallized echelle grating exhibits a high Polarisation Dependent Loss (PDL) as described in D. Chowdhury, “Design of Low-Loss and Polarization-Insensitive Reflection Grating-based Planar Demultiplexers”, IEEE Journal of Selected Topics in Quantum Electronics, Vol. 6, No 2, pp. 233-239, 2000; and R. Petit, Ed., “Electromagnetic Theory of Gratings”, New York, Springer-Verlag, 1980, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Since standard optical fibers do not maintain-polarization during transmission, it is important that the responses of optical devices vary as little as possible with the state of polarisation.
An object of the invention is to reduce the polarization dependent insertion loss of an Echelle or like diffraction grating.